


Poslední šampaňské

by Vrakobor



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Humor, Drama, M/M, Versailles - Freeform, dvorské intriky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: V hlavních rolích: L jako král Francie a Raito jako jeho zrádný milenec. Navštivte královský dvůr ve Versailles a poznejte jeho hýření, milostné avantýry i intriky a samozřejmě šampaňské.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Některé motivy a postavy jsou převzaty z knihy Madam du Barry, napsala Catherine Hermary-Vieille, vydala Mladá fronta, Praha 2004. Doporučujeme k přečtení!

Soumrak barvil bílé stěny zámku doruda a v trůním sále pod září tisíců svic v křišťálových lustrech netrpělivě přešlapovali dvořané obého pohlaví. Již se nemohli dočkat příjezdu hraběte du Barryho, králova nového milence, který měl být právě dnes s velkou slávou představen dvoru. Tato senzace zaměstnávala dvořany už několik týdnů; v kuloárech i v salónech se nemluvilo o ničem jiném.

            Zazněla slavnostní famfára a v sále to zašumělo.

            „Přichází hrabě Raito du Barry!“

            Dva lokajové rozevřeli křídla dveří a do sálu vkročil mladý pohledný muž, oděn v rudém brokátovém kabátci vyšívaném jemnými zlatými růžemi a ve zlatých kalhotách, které doplňovaly jemné bílé punčochy. Na nohou měl červené střevíce s velkými zlatými přezkami zdobenými brilianty – dar od krále. Kolem krku měl na dvakrát ovinutou vázanku končící záplavou vzdušných krajek. Jeho vlasy byly jemně nakadeřené, se stopou pudru.

            Oslňující vzhled však nebyl jedinou předností hraběte du Barryho; očividně byl také dokonale seznámen s dvorským protokolem. Hned po příchodu vysekl hlubokou poklonu králi, oděnému do modrého hermelínového pláště, jenž byl poset zlatými francouzskými liliemi. Raito při své pokloně neopomněl políbit lem tohoto pláště.

Pak se v protokolem určeném pořadí poklonil i dalším členům královské rodiny.

L XV se blahosklonně usmál, neboť byl s výkonem svého milence spokojen. Tleskl do dlaní.

„Ať slavnost začne!“

Zazněla hudba a dvořané se odebrali ven, kde bylo připraveno divadelní představení s ohňostrojem. Skupina silně nalíčených herců ve vysokých napudrovaných parukách na jevišti sehrávala scénu ze života prostých pastýřů; divadlo však zdaleka nepoutalo pozornost všech. V zahradách se dav rozbil na mnoho skupinek, které popíjely šampaňské, tancovaly, hrály karty a jiné společenské hry a přitom všem se věnovaly čilé společenské konverzaci, jejímž tématem byl hrabě Raito du Barry.

Do toho všeho bez ohlášení začal ohňostroj.

VIVAT L XV! hlásal ohnivý nápis na obloze, aby se vzápětí rozpadl na tisíc zářivých hvězd.

Mladé páže, které bylo u dvora první den, a právě přinášelo velký stříbrný tác se skleničkami šampaňského, na to vše hledělo s rozšířenýma očima.

„Tohle je šílenství,“ zašeptalo.

„Ne, můj hochu,“ odvětil postarší šlechtic, který si od pážete vzal jednu skleničku, „tohle je Versailles.“

 

…

 

Slavnost skončila. Už i král se konečně nabažil přítomnosti svého milence a zmožen radovánkami spočinul ve své ložnici.

Raito du Barry se odebral do svého apartmá, které sousedilo s královým, a v jednom z jeho přepychových budoárů usedl k toaletnímu stolku a zamyšleně pozoroval svůj obraz v zrcadle – právě tu tvář, která ho nakonec přivedla až sem.

Jeho otec byl kněz, který však – jak je již jasné z toho, že to byl jeho otec – nevytrval  v celibátu a svedl jeho matku, prostou švadlenu, která docházela do jejich kláštera Svatého srdce ve Vaucouleurs.

Proto byl vychován svobodnou matkou a otce téměř nepoznal. Krátce po jeho narození matka odjela do Paříže za svou sestrou, která jí zařídila místo v obchodě s módními doplňky.     

            Jednoho dne se setkala se svým bývalým milencem, bohatým finančníkem Billardem-Dumonceaux, který jí nabídl místo hospodyně. Posléze se vdala za jeho zaměstnance Nicolase Rançona a svému synovi zajistila za pomoci Billarda-Dumonceaux a Raitova biologického otce frátera Soichira Yagamiho kvalitní vzdělání v klášterní škole.

            _Klášterní škola…_ Raito se ve svých vzpomínkách pousmál, neboť takové vzdělání věru nenapovídalo tomu, jaké byly jeho další životní osudy. Billard-Dumonceaux… to jméno mělo osudový zvuk. Však to bylo také právě u něj, kde…

 

            …šampaňské zaperlilo ve sklenicích. Hraběnka Misa-Amane du Barry mírně upila a vrhla koketní pohled na Raita Yagamiho, mladého a nezkušeného kolouška, sotva vyšlého z klášterní školy.

            „Dovolte, abych vás pozvala ke mně na večeři. Bude tam jen pár mých dobrých přátel,“ usmála se a ovanula se elegantním černým vějířem.

            Raitovi lichotila pozornost takové vznešené dámy a pozvání přijal. Večeře se odehrávala v malém salónku s temně modrými tapetami, jejž osvětloval mramorový krb a několik svic.

            Kromě Raita a hraběnky Misy du Barry bylo přítomno i několik dalších lidí, z nichž nejvýznamnější byl vévoda Watari de Richelieu.

            Raito si během večeře, kterou tvořil nadívaný bažant s brusinkovou omáčkou, ořechový dort a muškátové víno, svým přirozeným šarmem získal celé osazenstvo, ale přece jen si připadal poněkud nesvůj. Několik hostů neustále vedlo polohlasný hovor, který se ho očividně týkal, ale z kterého jen občas zachytil nějakou nesouvislou větu.

            „Myslím, že bude pro naše účely vhodný,“ řekl právě jeden z mužů, asi čtyřicetiletý markýz s černou bradkou.

            _Pro jaké účely?_ zamýšlel se Raito. Zároveň ho ale zaměstnávaly i jiné věci - koketní pohledy hraběnky du Barry, a ovšem taky od někoho jiného…

            Asi osmdesátiletý, avšak stále čilý vévoda Watari de Richelieu vyprázdnil svou sklenku vína a s chutí se zakousl do bažantího stehýnka – měl kupodivu ještě dost vlastních zubů. Po celou dobu nespouštěl svůj pohled z Raita.

            „Vévodo,“ oslovila ho Misa s úsměvem, „vypadáte unaveně; nechcete si na chvíli odpočinout v mých komnatách?“

            Raito si pomyslel, že vévoda vypadá naopak nejsvěžeji z celé společnosti, ale než stačil svou myšlenku rozvést, vévoda odložil dočista ohlodané bažantí stehýnko a odvětil:

            „Jste velmi laskava, milá přítelkyně. Rád bych požádal tohoto okouzlujícího mladého muže, aby mě doprovodil.“

            Hraběnka Misa Raitovi nenápadným kopnutím pod stolem naznačila, že bude vhodné, když vévodu opravdu doprovodí, a Raito ji uposlechl.

            Když došli do Misiny ložnice a Watari de Richelieu za nimi zamkl dveře, Raito uvažoval, jestli si má hned sundat kabátec, ale vévoda jej zadržel.

            „Počkejte, můj krasavče, nejdřív vám vysvětlím, jak se věci mají. Chceme, abyste se stal milencem krále L XV. Domníváme se, že dosahujete stejných, ne-li vyšších kvalit, než bývalý králův milenec monsieur de Pompadour.“

            Raitovi vstoupil do tváří slabý ruměnec. Nezavinila to ovšem troufalost tohoto návrhu, ale naopak to, jak se tato myšlenka shodovala s jeho vlastními plány…

            „Co se ode mne očekává?“ zašeptal.

            Vévoda Raitovi ve stručnosti nastínil plány politické kliky, kterou zastupoval. Hlavním cílem této kliky bylo odstranění nepřátelského prvního ministra, jehož chtěli nahradit vévodovým synovcem d´Aiguillonem.

            Raito jako králův milenec měl v soukromí královské ložnice panovníka přesvědčit všelijakými prostředky, aby k tomu svolil.

            „Nebude to snadné, můj drahý,“ řekl Watari de Richelieu, „jste sice krásný, ale krása není vše. Také musíte mít odpovídající znalosti dvorského protokolu, ale nebojte se, opatříme vám učitele. Kromě toho byste měl ovládat i jisté umění…“ Watari záměrně nedokončil větu a olízl si rty. Raito pochopil, že právě teď nadešla ta chvíle, kdy má odložit svůj kabátec, a nejen jej.

            A tak přišel Raito o své dlouho střežené panictví. Když se ráno probudil, nalezl vedle sebe na polštáři dopis, na němž ležel démantový náramek.

            _Můj rozkošný příteli!_

_Musel jsem hned zrána odjet do Versailles a propásl jsem tak tu nádhernou příležitost probudit se po Vašem boku. Na mou omluvu přijměte tento prostý démantový náramek._

_Váš oddaný_

_Watari de Richelieu_       

            Raito si zapnul náramek kolem zápěstí a prohlížel si ho na světle. _Je to jen prostý démantový náramek, ale potěší,_ pomyslel si.

            V tu chvíli se ozvalo zaklepání. Na Raitovo „dále“ dovnitř vplula hraběnka Misa-Amane du Barry v růžovém mušelínovém negližé, které více odhalovalo, než skrývalo.

            „Dobré ráno, milý příteli, vévoda de Richelieu si vás velmi pochvaloval. Prý se s nikým nepomiloval bez selhání už léta. Vysvětlil vám, oč nám jde?“

            „Jen velmi stručně.“

            „Ráda vám osvětlím detaily,“ řekla Misa a sedla si na postel hned vedle Raita.

            „Vévoda vám zřejmě prozradil, co je naším cílem. K tomu ale vede ještě dlouhá cesta…“ Hraběnka du Barry Raita chytila za obě ramena a jemně, ale nesmlouvavě ho položila na postel.

            „Vévoda de Richelieu vám možná řekl, že budete potřebovat lekce etikety. Ty ale nejsou zadarmo, budete si na ně muset vydělat.“

            „Jak?“ vydechl Raito.

            Hraběnka Misa du Barry se zachichotala.

            „Je to tak nestoudné, že to nemohu říci nahlas. Pošeptám vám to,“ řekla a sklonila se k jeho uchu. Její ňadra se přitom tiskla na jeho obnaženou hruď.

            „Cože? Ale to bude celá Paříž tvrdit, že se mnou spala!“ namítl Raito.

            Misa se jen zasmála.

            „Co je to celá Paříž, milý příteli? Král se o vás nějak dozvědět musí. Pamatujte si - není důležité, jak se o vás mluví, ale _že_ se o vás mluví. Náš král je od přírody velmi zvědavý.“

 

            …

 

            A to byla velká pravda. Netrvalo to dlouho a Raitovi a jeho příteli a komplici knížeti de Ligne přišla pozvánka na hon, pořádaný L XV. Toho rána Raito, který odložil své lidové příjmení Yagami a začal používat titul hrabě du Barry podle své ochránkyně, jejíž manžel žil kdesi na venkově a nikdo v Paříži jej neznal, věnoval své toaletě mimořádnou pozornost. Oblékl si prostý kabátec ze zeleného sametu zdobený jen několika drobnými stříbrnými přezkami. Kabátec doplňovaly rudohnědé jezdecké kalhoty a pečlivě vyleštěné černé holínky. Na hlavu si posadil černý třírohý klobouk se stříbrnou sponou zdobenou jen jedním rubínem a perlou.

            Když Raito a kníže de Ligne přijížděli k honcům, Raito nemohl odtrhnout svůj zrak od krále. Na rozdíl od ostatních honců neměl na sobě oděv v zelené či hnědé barvě, ale oblékl si oděv v barvě půlnoční modři. V paruce měl výraznou modrou stuhu a vše korunoval modrý sametový klobouk s několika pavími pery.

            Nyní mělo zřejmě dojít k oficiálnímu seznámení, ale král, jenž se nemohl dočkat honu, dal znamení trubači a honitba začala.

            _Nevadí,_ pomyslel si Raito, nasadil svému koni ostruhy a díky obratnému manévrování již brzy cválal po králově boku.

            „Zajíc!“ vykřikl L XV zapáleně a pobídl svého vraníka do trysku. Vůbec přitom nedbal toho, jak mu borové větve šlehají do obličeje; myslel jen na prchající kořist.

            Raito bez váhání napodobil jeho příkladu a za chvíli se šíleným, životu nebezpečným tempem rychle vzdalovali od ostatních honců. 

            Raito se v duchu vztekal. _Sacrebleau, už jsem toho zajíce mohl třikrát mít, ale sluší se, abych ho přenechal králi. Ale ten najednou vůbec nevypadá, že by ho chtěl opravdu chytit…_

Náhle se stalo něco, co ani jeden z nich neočekával – zajíc zmizel v noře, která vedla kamsi hluboko pod zem.

Zastavili své uřícené koně a dopřáli jim odpočinku. I oni sami se při předchozím vzrušení nějak zadýchali; L XV se dokonce musel opřít o strom a těžce oddechoval. Na čele se mu přitom leskl pot.

            „Sire,“ promluvil Raito, „zamotala se vám do paruky větvička. Dovolíte mi, abych ji odstranil?“

            „Když po tom toužíte, prosím,“ odvětil L XV lhostejně. Jeho lhostejnost se však rozplynula, když mu Raito s tajemným úsměvem sundal paruku a upustil ji na zem.

            Překvapilo ho, když se zpod fádní bílé napudrované paruky vynořila záplava černých nepoddajných vlasů, které i v lesním šeru vrhaly modré odlesky.

            _Něco takového je škoda skrývat pod parukou,_ pomyslel si Raito.

            „Jste troufalý, Raito du Barry,“ poznamenal král.

            „A vadí to vaší milosti?“ zeptal se Raito a poddal se touze vnořit prsty do černých pramenů.

            Královská milost hraběte du Barryho v odpověď povalila do mechu a začala ho vášnivě líbat na krk.

            _Předpokládám, že odpověď zní „ne“,_ pomyslel si Raito. Vzápětí už ovšem nemyslel vůbec na nic.

 

            …

 

            Raito se na sebe usmál do zrcadla. _Všechno jde přesně podle plánu vévody de Richelieu…_ Nadešel ovšem také čas, kdy mohl Raito začít uskutečňovat své vlastní plány.

 

            …

 

            Raito du Barry si brzy zařídil vlastní salón, ve kterém se bavil se svými novými přáteli, které získal u dvora, a samozřejmě i se svými komplici. Nejčastějšími návštěvníky byli vévoda Watari de Richelieu, hraběnka Misa du Barry, kníže de Ligne a baron de Mikami.

            Pravidelně svůj čas trávil také v salónech ostatních význačných dvořanů, tak to kázala slušnost. Ale i když byl Raito pro svůj příjemný vzhled a vystupování oblíben, jeho přítomnost z nějakého důvodu přinášela neštěstí.

            Když markýz Grand-Jurneau pořádal plavení na lodičkách, utopil se i se svými dvěma milenkami.

            O týden později slavila komtesa de Tourniere narozeniny; narozeninový dort však byl otráven a společně s komtesou se otrávilo i dalších pět dvořanů.

            A konečně deset dní nato zahynula královna Marie Leszczyńská na chorobu, jejíž příčinu lékaři nedokázali odhalit.

            Raito du Barry už nedostával zdaleka tolik pozvánek jako v prvních dnech po svém příchodu ke dvoru. Našli se i takoví, kteří byli už od začátku proti němu a když se s nimi potkal na chodbách paláce, okázale se dívali na jinou stranu.   

            Právě dnešek patřil ke dnům, kdy nebyl Raito nikde žádán; když se nabažil přítomnosti hraběnky Misy a barona de Mikamiho, vydal se za králem. Ten se nacházel v salónu madame du Beau a madame de Veau.

            Už když se přiblížil ke dveřím jejich salónu na dvacet kroků, uslyšel zevnitř zvýšené hlasy:

            „Ta je markýze de Gouilloma!“

            „Ne, ten má chlupatější. Markýz nedbá etikety a nevytrhává si chlupy na nohou; sama jsem měla příležitost se o tom přesvědčit. Ta noha patří-“

            „Ale madame, vy přece nejste na řadě. Mlčte a napijte se se mnou šampaňského!“ přikázal král madame du Beau.

            Raito jen zakroutil hlavou a vstoupil do místnosti.

            Když ho L XV spatřil, zeptal se ho:

            „Hrabě du Barry, připojíte se k nám? Nejsme totiž schopni odhalit, čí je tohle noha.“

            Raito v duchu zakvílel. Společenská hra „čí je to noha“ nepatřila k jeho oblíbeným.

            „Barona du Pond-Pomperaca,“ prohodil zkusmo. Měl zřejmě šťastný den, protože vzápětí obnažená končetina zmizela za oponou a zpoza opony vyšel polonahý baron du Pond-Pomperac.

            Madame de Veau vrhla na Raita kyselý pohled, neboť byla právě na řadě s hádáním a baron du Pond-Pomperac byl její tajný tip.

            Král L XV se obrátil k Raitovi.

            „Výborně,“ pochválil ho, „máte nějaké přání, drahý příteli?“

            „Přál bych si s vámi mluvit v soukromí, sire.“

            L VX se rozloučil se společností a spolu s Raitem se odebrali do královských komnat.  

            L VX se pohodlně usadil v křesle polstrovaném bílým hedvábím se zlatou výšivkou. Raito zůstal stát, neboť mu král nedal znamení, že se může posadit. To nevypadalo dobře. Král se na něj zřejmě zlobil.

            „Co máte tak důležitého na srdci?“ zeptal se L XV.

            „Chci přednést prosbu, vaše veličenstvo.“

            „A kvůli tomu jste mě vyrušil? Nejsem tady jenom pro vás. Musím se věnovat i ostatním dvořanům – jako král mám jisté povinnosti, jestli jste si toho ještě neráčil všimnout.“

            Raito taktak potlačil ušklíbnutí. _Hrát „čí je to noha“ je královská povinnost?_

„Moc se omlouvám, že jsem vaše veličenstvo vyrušil v…plnění královských povinností,“ Raito se ani přes veškerou snahu nakonec nedokázal ubránit jisté ironii, „ale jedná se naléhavou záležitost.“

            „Ano? Potřebujete snad nové brilianty na kabátec?“ nešetřil ani král sarkasmem.

            Raitovy oči zaplály hněvem.

            „Ne,“ vyštěkl, „chci s vámi mluvit o té milosti, kterou chcete udělit těm dvěma zločincům, kteří vyloupili pekárnu pana Valentina. Přál bych si, abyste tak nečinil.“

            „A proč? Ukradli jen pár bochníků chleba a tři koláče.“

            „Dává to špatný příklad, sire. Každá krádež je zločinem a každý zločin zaslouží jen jediný trest – smrt. Jen ta zaručí, že se zločin nebude opakovat!“ vykřikl Raito přesvědčeně.

            Král chvíli mlčel a s nečitelným úsměvem si pohrával se sklenkou šampaňského ve své ruce.

            „Můj milý příteli, rád bych ti připomněl, že v mé zemi je zločinem i prostituce. Ty už jsi snad zapomněl, čím ses živil, než jsem tě pozval na jistý hon?“

            Raito zbledl vzteky a ponížením.

            „Promiňte, že zde utrácím váš drahocenný čas. Jestli dovolíte, vzdálím se a vy můžete pokračovat v zábavě se svými přáteli…promiňte, chtěl jsem říct v plnění královských povinností.“

            L XV ovšem nevypadal, že by se chystal odejít. Naopak se usadil v křesle ještě pohodlněji.

            „Nevzdávej to tak snadno, Raito. Dám tvé prosbě ještě šanci…když si přitom oblékneš oděv prosebníka.“

            „Oděv prosebníka?“ zopakoval Raito podezíravě, „a co to má jako být?“

            L XV zazvonil na zvonek a vzápětí se objevil sluha s papírovou krabicí, kterou předal Raitovi.

            „Tento oděv na můj příkaz speciálně navrhla má přítelkyně madame du Beau.“

            _Ach Bože,_ pomyslel si Raito a otevřel krabici.

            _Negližé, to jsem si mohl myslet._  

            Zmíněné negližé bylo dlouhé, ale rozhodně ne cudné. Bylo ušito z jemného červeného hedvábí a zdobili jej zlatí tygři.

            Raito se na chvíli vzdálil za paraván, aby se vzápětí vynořil v oděvu prosebníka. Poklekl před krále.

            „Nejvznešenější veličenstvo, přicházím k vám s poníženou prosbou.“

            „Mluv, prosebníku,“ pokynul mu král, který se ze všech sil snažil zachovat kamennou tvář, ale nemohl se ubránit cukání v koutcích.

            Raito zopakoval svou předchozí prosbu, tentokrát ovšem jinými, poníženějšími slovy.

            „A proč bych to měl udělat?“ zeptal se král.

            Raito měl opět na jazyku své předchozí argumenty, ale protože si dobře uvědomoval, že se s nimi nikam nedostane, zvolil jinou taktiku.

            „Protože vás o to pěkně prosím,“ řekl a políbil L XV přezku u střevíce.

            „Tak pěkně pros dál,“ řekl král s pobaveným úsměvem.

            Raito rozvázal modrou sametovou stuhu, jež držela královu bílou punčochu, a stáhnul ji.

            „Čípak je to asi noha,“ prohodil žertovně a políbil krále na koleno.

            „Já tě poslouchám, jen pros dál.“

            A Raito prosil a prosil, až se někdy k ránu doprosil, a nebozí zloději skončili na šibenici.

 

            …

 

            „Synu, nechceš se mnou jet na lov?“ zeptal se L XV.

            Dauphin, asi sedmiletý, mírně otylý chlapec v zeleném sametovém oblečku, se tupě zahleděl kamsi za svého otce.

            „Já chci raději koláče.“

            L XV jakoby ho neslyšel.

            „A co šachy, nezahrál by sis?“

            Dauphin namířil baculatým ukazovákem za královo rameno.

            „Táto, já chci támhlety koláče. Šachy mě nebaví.“

            Raito du Barry, který seděl v rohu místnosti a listoval si v nějaké knize, násilím potlačoval smích.

            L XV se po něm ohlédl.

            „Já vím, není mi moc podobný. Podědil po mě jen náklonnost ke sladkému; vše ostatní má bohužel po své matce, budiž jí země lehká.“

            Dauphin ani nezaregistroval, že je o něm řeč, a cpal se tvarohovými koláči, které mu podala chůva.

            Raitovy myšlenky se stočily k zesnulé královně Marii Leszczyńské. Byla to nepříliš hezká či chytrá žena; nejzajímavější na ní bylo to, že byla královnou a manželkou L XV, kterého její odchod nijak zvlášť neranil. Raito se v duchu ušklíbl, když si vzpomněl, s jakou důvěrou od něj přijala tu modlitební knížku zdobenou safíry a granáty; právě tu knížku, která hned po jejím úmrtí záhadně zmizela. Netřeba dodávat, že obsahovala prudký jed.        

            _Když už je královna z cesty, můžu se pokusit uskutečnit svůj nejodvážnější plán – přesvědčit krále, aby-_

„Hrabě du Barry, mluvím na vás! Posloucháte mě?“ králův netrpělivý hlas přerušil tok Raitových myšlenek.

            „Ano, sire?“

            „Ptám se vás, jak se vám líbí nevěsta, kterou jsem vybral pro svého syna,“ řekl L XV a pohnul rukou směrem k podobizně asi sedmileté dívenky.

            „Půvabná,“ odvětil Raito, „kdo je to?“

            „Marie-Antoinetta, dcera Marie-Terezie, císařovny rakouské.“

            Raito označil králův výběr za velmi šťastný.

            „Také si myslím,“ přikývl král a vzal si koláč.

 

            …

 

            L XV seděl v čele dlouhého stolu, kolem kterého se shromáždili téměř všichni jeho ministři a rádcové. Vypadal ovšem, že by byl nejraději někde jinde. Jeho pohled neustále těkal od dveří k oknu, ze kterého byl výhled na královský les.

            „Chudina se bouří, vaše veličenstvo,“ promluvil d´Aiguillon – nový první ministr, synovec Watariho de Richelieu, který se na své místo dostal díky prosbě Raita du Barryho.

            „Nemají co jíst a nemohou platit daně,“ pokračoval.

            „Tak je snižte,“ odpověděl L XV nepřítomně.

            „To nemůžeme, už tak je královská pokladnice téměř prázdná. Chybí nám peníze na stavbu nových silnic, kterou odkládáme už dva roky,“ namítl ministr, který měl kromě jiných věcí na starosti dopravu v království.

            „Tak ty daně zvyšte,“ řekl L XV týmž nepřítomným hlasem jako prve.

            „Ale vaše veličenstvo, chudina…“

            „Ale sire, silnice…“

            L XV udělal zničehonic prudký pohyb rukou. Uprostřed stolu přistála mince, na které byl vyražen králův profil.

            „Hoďte si, pánové. Jinak to zřejmě nevyřešíme.“

            V sále se rozhostilo zaražené ticho. L XV se rozhlédl po přítomných.

            „A kde je vůbec ministr financí?“

            „Baron de la Garde onemocněl a nemůže vstát z lůžka.“

            „V tom případě toto jednání odročuji na dobu, až se uzdraví. O takové záležitosti bez něj jednat nemůžeme,“ prohlásil král a jako první opustil místnost.  

            Na chodbě na něj již čekaly madame de Veau a madame du Beau.

            „Je vše připraveno?“ otázal se jich.

            „Ano, čeká se jen na vás, vaše veličenstvo,“ zasmála se madame de Veau a koketně se ovanula černým vějířem vykládaným smaragdy.

            Král se otočil ke svému milenci, který stál na dva kroky od nich.

            „Nerozmyslel jste si to, hrabě?“

            „Ne, sire. S vaším dovolením se dnešního… _honu_ nezúčastním.“

            „Hon“ si opravdu zasloužil, aby se o něm mluvilo v uvozovkách. Byl to totiž hon na humry, kteří byli vypuštěni v lese. Aby to nebylo tak snadné, byly účastníkům zavázány oči.

            Chycení humři pak byli samozřejmě podáváni při opulentní hostině, na níž teklo šampaňské proudem.

            Raito se ničeho z toho neúčastnil. Měl toho dne velmi špatnou náladu. Od rána pozoroval, že se počet jeho nepřátel zvyšuje. Když procházel chodbami Versailles, nebylo málo dvořanů, kteří předstírali, že jsou hluboko zabráni do hovoru, jen aby ho nemuseli pozdravit. Když se stejná situace opakovala už poněkolikáté, Raito to nevydržel a vyzývavě se postavil před podobnou skupinku.

            Vévoda de Liancourt mu věnoval pohrdavý pohled.

            „Kolik dnes stojí šlechtický titul, hrabě du Barry? Nebo bych vám měl spíše říkat pane Yagami?“

            Raito strávil zbytek odpoledne ve svém apartmá. Poznámka vévody de Liancourt se ho velmi dotkla, neboť byla pravdivá.

            Vrcholem všeho bylo, když mu baron de Mikami donesl několik veršovaných pamfletů, které urážely jeho osobu. V jednom z nich Raito poznal nezaměnitelný rukopis a sloh madame du Beau a v druhém obdobně nezaměnitelný rukopis a sloh madame de Veau.

             Raito mrštil s pamflety o zem. V tu chvíli se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Byl to lokaj, který mu oznámil, že si král přeje jeho přítomnost.

           

…

 

            „Mám k vám prosbu, vaše veličenstvo.“

            L XV celodenní hýření očividně unavilo, protože ani nežádal, aby se Raito převlékl do oděvu prosebníka, a jen ledabyle mávl rukou.

            „Chtěl bych, abyste poslal madame du Beau a madame de Veau pryč od dvora. Nenávidí mě a štvou všechny proti mně. Čtěte, sire!“ vykřikl Raito a hodil králi do klína hrst papírů.

            L XV jeden z nich namátkou zvedl k očím.

            „Yagami, Yagami, máš negližé s tygrami?“ četl nahlas a pobaveně zvedl obočí.

            Raito zrudl.

            „To není to nejhorší, sire.“

            L XV prolétl očima ostatní pamflety. _Prodejná děvka, ke králi se dostal přes postele celé Paříže, šlechtický titul si musel koupit…_

„Vždyť je to všechno pravda,“ řekl nevzrušeně.

            Raito zaťal ruce v pěst.

            „Proto o tom ještě přece nemusí nikdo psát.“ _Zraňuje mě to,_ pomyslel si, ale nahlas to neřekl.

              „To nepřichází v úvahu,“ řekl král, „žádné prosby v tomto případě nepomohou. Madame de Veau a madame du Beau zůstanou u dvora. Jsou to mé dobré přítelkyně a já jsem rád v jejich přítomnosti.“

            „Raději než v té mojí?“ neudržel se Raito.

            L XV mlčel.

            „Proč-proč něco neuděláš? Proč je necháš, aby po mě šlapali? Myslel jsem, že pro tebe něco znamenám, ale takhle to vypadá, že jsem pro tebe míň než vzduch.“

            Raitovi vstoupily do očí slzy.

            L XV stále mlčel a upíral na něj zamyšlený pohled temných očí.

            Raitovy rysy se náhle stáhly do ošklivé grimasy.

            „Uvědom si ale,“ začal, „že když někdo uráží mě, tak uráží i tebe, protože-“

            „Mlč,“ nařídil mu L XV ledově, „a hlavně už mi netykej, nemám to rád.“

            Raito jako by ho neslyšel.

            „Moje pozice by ale mohla být úplně jiná. Kdybych si tě vzal, musely by mě respektovat i ony, i vévoda de Liancourt, i všichni ostatní!“

            „Kdybys…cože?!“ L XV byl poprvé po mnoha letech v opravdovém šoku.

„Kdybych si tě vzal. Já vím, zní to jako šílenství, ale vzpomeň na Jindřicha VIII. Aby si mohl vzít Annu Boleynovou, vystoupil z církve a založil si vlastní. Nemůžeš to udělat také tak – založit si církev, ve které bychom ty a já mohli vstoupit do manželského svazku?“

            „Ale vždyť přece-“

            Raito nečekal na královy argumenty a skočil mu do řeči:

            „Proč, proč by to nemohlo jít? Teď, když už je královna konečně po smrti, tak-“

            L XV Raita rovněž přerušil. Ne ovšem slovně. Dal svému milenci takovou facku, až se Raito skácel k zemi. Nepřítomně si mnul bolavou tvář a pozoroval krále divokýma očima.

„Jak se opovažuješ?“ zařval král.  

            Raito zkřivil rty v nápodobě úsměvu.

            „Stejně jsi ji nikdy nemiloval, tak co ti na tom záleží?“

            „A dost.“ L XV už nekřičel, naopak teď mluvil velmi tiše.

            „Vypadni.“

            Raitovi se zachvěly rty. Chvíli vypadal, že ještě něco odpoví, ale nakonec se zvedl a mlčky odešel.

            Když došel do své ložnice a zavřel za sebou dveře, padl na postel a jeho slzy skropily polštář ve stříbrném povlaku z pravého hedvábí posázeném drobnými démanty. Dar od krále.

            Když pak jeho slzy oschly, posadil se k ebenovému psacímu stolu, aby napsal několik dopisů, které ještě téže noci opustily Versailles.

           

            …

 

            V křišťálových lustrech toho večera zahořely tisíce svic, které se donekonečna odrážely ve všudypřítomných zrcadlech na stěnách.

            V slavném Zrcadlovém sále se dnes tančilo, stejně jako v mnoha jiných. Konal se každoroční maškarní ples, jejž pořádal král, ale jeho organizaci přenechal baronu de Mikamimu, který ho k tomu dlouho přesvědčoval.

            Král netančil. Seděl na svém místě se sklenkou červeného vína v ruce a občas se nepřítomně zasmál vtipům svých přítelkyň.

            Jeho oči ani na okamžik neopouštěly Raita du Barryho. Král však nebyl jediný, kdo ho nemohl spustit z očí; Raito dnes přitahoval pozornost všech.

            Byl oděn od hlavy až k patě v černém hedvábí. Jeho jedinými klenoty byly rubínové knoflíky a rovněž rubíny na přezkách střevíců.

            Ani chvíli nezůstal na jednom místě; neustále vířil na parketu nebo se bavil tu s jednou, tu s druhou skupinkou dvořanů, a jeho jasný, zvonivý smích se nesl celým sálem. Toho večera se i jeho zavilí nepřátele občas přistihli při tom, jak podléhají jeho kouzlu.

            Náhle se ozvala série výstřelů – venku začal ohňostroj. Část dvořanů se začala hrnout ven ze sálu. V nastalém zmatku někdo vykřikl „Pozor!“

            V příštím okamžiku se největší z křišťálových lustrů zřítil. Výkřiky dvořanů se prolínaly se zvukem tříštícího se skla.

            Výkřiky nabraly na intenzitě. Šaty několika dvořanů se vznítily a vypukl požár. Lidé se tlačili ven úzkou chodbou a šlapali přitom po několika nešťastnících, kteří po cestě zakopli a upadli.

            Krinolíny několika dam zaplály jasnými plameny a všudypřítomná zrcadla je zmnožila do nekonečna, až měli všichni, kdo ještě zůstali v sále, pocit, že se ocitli v ohnivé pasti.

             L XV stál venku v zahradách a pozoroval ohnivý nápis na obloze, který mu provolával slávu. Za jeho zády se sbíhali sloužící s vědry vody.

            Kousek od krále ve tmě zaplály rubíny.

            „Krásná noc, že? Hrabě du Barry.“

            „Nádherná,“ souhlasil Raito.

            „Pojďte se mnou,“ nařídil L XV. Raito ho uposlechl a společně se vraceli k zámku.

            „Sire! Sire!“ ozvalo se před nimi a vzápětí k nim doběhla udýchaná postava. Byl to králův komorník Jean-Pierre.

            „Požár se už podařilo uhasit. Uhořelo však dvanáct lidí, mezi nimi i vévoda de Liancourt, a dalších deset utrpělo zranění. Nikdo neví, co způsobilo, že se lustr utrhl.“

            L XV mu věnoval vážný pohled.

            „Osobně to vyšetřím. Viníci neujdou tomu nejkrutějšímu trestu.“

            Dveře králových komnat za nimi zapadly s hlasitým klapnutím.

            „Nechceš mi něco říct?“ zeptal se L XV bez zbytečného protahování.

            „Je to nutné?“

            Král se otočil k Raitovi zády a udělal několik kroků směrem k oknu.

            „Raito,“ řekl bez jakýchkoliv obřadností nebo afektu, „já vím, že jsi je všechny zabil. Grand-Jurneaua a jeho milenky, madame de Tourniere a všechny ty, co jedli její dort, Liancourta a ostatní, co dnes uhořeli. A samozřejmě moji ženu. Jen by mě zajímalo, proč. Tvé postavení se přece takhle nijak nezlepší.“

            „Sire,“ promluvil Raito, „podívejte se na život, který tady všichni vedou. Večírky, plesy, hony, hry, ohňostroje. Stoly plné lahůdek a šampaňského. Všechny ty šaty a šperky, jejichž hodnota jde sotva vyčíslit. A venku, vaše veličenstvo, venku jsou tisíce lidí, kteří mřou hladem. Vy jste jejich král, jejich vládce, majitel jejich životů. A vy těmi životy mrháte. Dny trávíte v hýření a státní záležitosti odkládáte z dneška na zítřek a ze zítřka na pozítří.

            Já si teď říkám hrabě du Barry, ale moje matka byla švadlena. Vím, co je to hlad. Když jsem si uvědomil, jak celá země trpí rozmařilým životem bezohledného dvora, rozhodl jsem se, že to změním.

            Nakonec jsem začal bojovat proti zlu jeho vlastními zbraněmi. Ponížil jsem se, prodal jsem sám sebe, abych se dostal tam, kde jsem. Začal jsem odstraňovat ty největší hříšníky, jednoho po druhém…“

            Po celou dobu svého monologu, který přece vyjadřoval všechno, za co po celý život bojoval a čemu obětoval vše, co měl, včetně vlastní důstojnosti, měl pocit, že když nahlas vyslovuje tytéž myšlenky, které v něm tak dlouho hořely jako plamen a poháněly celý jeho život, proměňují se v prázdné mýdlové bubliny, které praskají a nic po nich nezůstává.

            Mluvil dál; už si ale ani vzdáleně neuvědomoval, co říká. Jediné, co bylo důležité, byl králův obličej. Jaká proměna se to s ním udála; tak, jak ho Raito znal, nejčastěji vyjadřoval lhostejnost, nadřazenost či mírné pobavení; teď se zmítal mezi vztekem, zklamáním a hlubokým zármutkem.

            „Co mělo přijít nakonec? Moje smrt?“ zeptal se hluše.

            Raito přestal blábolit.

            „Ne-ne… to jsem nikdy-“

            L XV se otočil k němu.

            „Jistě, nikdy, proč bys to taky dělal? S mou smrtí se tvůj vliv zde rozplyne jako dým. Něco tu znamenáš jen tehdy, když jsem já naživu. Má smrt se do tvých plánů nehodí.“

            „Na mých plánech už nezáleží. Stalo se něco, co jsem neplánoval. Já jsem se do vás- sire, mohu-“

            „Jestli chceš, klidně mi tykej, teď už je to stejně jedno.“

            Raito to řekl.

            L XV si povzdechl. Další lež, ale jak krásná…

            Raito se posadil na zem před královýma nohama a pozvedl k němu zrak.

            „Než zavoláš stráže, můžu mít ještě jednu prosbu?“

            L XV se smutně pousmál.

            „Nemáš sice oděv prosebníka, ale mluv.“

            „Chci s tebou strávit ještě zbytek této noci. Pak se mnou udělej, co uznáš za vhodné.“

            L XV si sednul na zem vedle Raita a beze slova ho objal.

            Vysokými okny do pokoje dopadly poslední záblesky dohasínajícího ohňostroje, a na okamžik ozářily dvě postavy ležící na koberci, krále Francie a jeho milence, mnohonásobného vraha, kteří se k sobě tiskli jako dvě ztracené děti.

 

            …

 

            Svítalo. L XV otevřel oči. Raito Yagami, falešný hrabě du Barry, poklidně oddechoval a na jeho spícím obličeji nebyla jediná známka neklidu.

            L XV nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. Taková nevinnost… odkud se vzala?

            _Je to jenom lež,_ opakoval si, ale přesto neodolal a odhrnul Raitovi z čela pramen vlasů.

            Věděl, co by měl udělat, ale nedokázal přivolat stráž. Věděl, že neexistuje žádné řešení, ale zatím si to nepřipouštěl, ještě to šlo odložit. Ještě si mohl říct, že se potřebuje projet, aby si pročistil hlavu.

            Nasedl na svého vraníka a pobídl ho do cvalu a posléze do trysku. V ranním šeru se řítili mezi stromy, tentokrát bez cíle.

            K žádnému cíli nevedly ani myšlenky, které mu vířily v hlavě. Království, Francie, požár v zrcadle, hýření, šampaňské, smrt, Raito a zase Raito.

            Kůň zrychloval, jako by sledoval nějaký nedostižný cíl kdesi v dálce, a L XV mu znovu a znovu zasazoval ostruhy, až se vše změnilo v rozmazanou šmouhu, kterou protínaly první sluneční paprsky.

 

            …

 

            Když se Raito vzbudil, okamžitě věděl, že je něco v nepořádku. Král vedle něj nebyl. Raito zase zavřel oči a rezignovaně očekával, kdy si pro něj přijde stráž. Uplynulo pět minut, deset, dvacet, půl hodiny a nic se nedělo.

            Raito se oblékl a vyšel ven z královských komnat.

            Najednou se rozezněly zvony.

            Raito se na chvíli zastavil uprostřed prázdné chodby a zhluboka se nadechl. Odněkud z dálky k němu doléhaly zvýšené hlasy. Rozběhl se tam.

            Když oběhl ohyb chodby, uviděl skupinku lidí, asi osm nebo devět mužů a žen. Všechny ženy plakaly.

            „Co se stalo?“ zopakoval několikrát, ale nikdo mu neodpověděl. Běžel dál.

            V další chodbě spatřil Watariho de Richelieu a instinktivně zpomalil, až k němu došel téměř volným krokem.

             „Raito,“ promluvil vévoda pohnutým hlasem, „král je mrtev.“

            Raito najednou neviděl a neslyšel. Hluchý a slepý bloudil palácem, vrážel do lidí a věcí.

            Prudce zamrkal. Byl v jednom z honosných sálů, kde se včera konal ples. První ministr d´Aiguillon stál stranou od ostatních a zraky všech se upíraly na něj.

            „Král je mrtev! Ať žije král!“ vykřikl a tleskl do dlaní. V příštím okamžiku do sálu vpluli sluhové se stříbrnými tácy se šampaňským.

            Raito pozvedl svou skleničku.

           

           

            _L XV zemřel na následky pádu z koně 10. května 1774. 14. července 1789 padla Bastila. Dauphin, později L XVI, jeho žena Marie-Antoinetta a Raito Yagami, řečený hrabě du Barry, zemřeli pod gilotinou v průběhu roku 1793._

FIN


End file.
